


Exult

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Exult- to celebrateThey won, the horrific campaign was finally over so they celebrate.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 2





	Exult

They had finally done it.

After a few grueling weeks of constant warfare, they had the planet.

The troops paraded into the capital, their helmets off, and their jovial smiles lighting up the city. They had lost many brothers, yes, and they would mourn them, but now was the time to rejoice that the death total would cease to climb for this campaign. 

The citizens smiled at the passing troops. Not everyone was happy that the clones came at all, but the honorable ones could at least appreciate what the clones had done to ensure their freedom. They too were glad that they would no longer lose any in their number.

The Jedi sighed in relief. Now the force could finally stop screaming out in pain so sharply as when someone died before their time. They had worked tirelessly to keep as many of their troops alive as possible. Their tired smiles joined the ranks after a thorough checkup by their over-protective medics.

The music and fireworks continued late into the night with nearly continuous laughter and shouts from clones, citizens, and Jedi alike.


End file.
